Infection
by xIIMaliuIIx
Summary: They were content and lived in peace, but what the hell happened to that. It all died out


**SO IVE NOTICED THAT I'M NOT VERY CONTINUOUS WITH MY STORIES AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. SO I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS STORY RIGHT HERE IS GOING TO BE MY MAIN FOCUS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT I'M VERY SORRY. READ AND REVIEW IT IF YOU LIKE. SHARE, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE IT, BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO LIKE THIS ONE VERY MUCH. I HAVE A ZOMBIE FETISH ALRIGHT . ENJOII**

**IN THIS STORY EVERYTHING BASICALLY TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE.**

**'Thoughts''****Text'**

_**'Inner Sakura and Sasuke'**_

_'Music'_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**CHAPTER 1: NORMAL DAYS**

Sakura Huruno had the perfect life you could say. Works at a dentist office and has a 2 story luxury house. She's dating the almighty Sasuke Uchiha, who is in the army black ops. He's a international spy, and an assassin, and the Sakura's favorite thing. He's good with his hands. They have been together for 3 years now. Sasuke being 21 and Sakura being 20. Their house is very spy-ish looking. At the same time it looks like a normal suburban house. Grey bricks, stone walking way, tall green grass, a cherry blossom tree in the yard. A Gravel drive way that held their Bullet Bentley and Ghost Rose Royce. The backyard held a decent sized pool and a 12 person jacuzzi. Green grass on the outer side and stoned pebbles near the jacuzzi and pool. The living area held a black L shaped couch with a ottoman. The black crystal and glass coffee table stood in the middle infront of a fire place, on white tile, the fire place held pictures of the 2 and their friends. A 110' HD Plasma Flat-screen. On the sides were blu-ray movies and a blue-ray player installed into the TV. Sakura loved plants so there were a lot around the house. The Kitchen was next it had a black granite bar lined with 6 bar stools. All the counters were black granite. In the island held the white Hi-Fire Stove **|(If You Don't Know What A Hi-Fire Stove Is trends/hi-fire-stoves Click the** **link)|**. Along the back was more granite counters with a kitchen sink and a Jet Tech F-22 Commercial Dishwasher. Next to the last few counters was the Electrolux Screen Fridge, Sakura begged for. The 12 People Glass Yacht Dining Table. Up the glass spiral stairs, which is Naruto-proof, led up to the small elegant hallway. 5 Rooms and 4 bathroom. Not counting Sasuke and Sakura's master bedroom and bathroom. Their room held. A King sized bed covered with silky black sheets, with a large canopy over it. The bed was up off the ground. So you had to walk up two steps to get to it. Inside also held a large dresser across their bed with a bunch of pictures. A mini olive colored, leather gaming couch stood off the the right of the bed and foot rest (ottomans). A 74' Inch HD Plasma Hung On The Wall A Xbox 360, and PS3 Along With It. A Small Glass Shelf filled with games was under the TV. Sasuke sat there with the guys and 'gamed out'. To the left of the bed was a Transparent Interior Door, the had multiple combinations and a key lock. Reason why was inside there was a walk in closet with glass shelves and filled with clothes. Behind the clothes were more glass shelves that held all Sasuke's job information and guns and ammo and other things. Next to the dresser was a glass door decorated with blue and pink cherry blossoms and ravens. Inside was a large bathroom with a jacuzzi bathtub for 2 people. a touch radio and remote on the side. Above the tub hung another 74' inch HD Plasma Flat-screen. Of to the side in the corner was a High Tech Hydrotherapy Whirlpool Shower. Sakura's favorite. There were glass counter tops with water inside them lined with 2 sinks. One held all of Sakura's beauty care items. Sasuke's held all his manly things. **(XD Didn't Know What Else To Put).** The toilet was across from the sinks and was like a royalty throne with a touch screen to flush. Up against the wall next to Sasuke's gaming center was a Liquid-Cooled Combined Computer Desk with a Isolated Computer Setup With Blue Screen. Sakura's glass bookshelf next to the bed. The guest rooms looked the same queen sized beds with white satin sheets, and a computer and TV. The bathroom held Jet Showers and 2 people sinks. With the same toilet as Sasuke and Sakura's. The 4th room was a room for someone very special. It Held a king sized bed with blue furry blankets and the walls were decorated with black and blue and white lightning bolts. There was a computer just like Sasuke's and Sakura's and a small bookshelf and a home theater TV on the wall across from the bed. There was a white dresser with blue ravens on it, and the closet was next to the dresser which was diagonal from the bed The 5'th room held Sasuke's office. A 10 hi-tech workstation. Around the walls with computers and codes ran across the screens and who knows what they meant. The door was steel and had a EZON digital door lock. Sakura didn't even know the code. That was their house. The built it themselves and they didn't plan on leaving soon.

Sakura was working at the dental office, she wore light blue scrub shirts with 2 pockets on the hems. In the pockets held her Hi-Tech Transparent Phone. **( . LOOKS LIKE THAT). **Also her keys and some pens. Around her neck was a scope and pass key. She wore matching shorts and white wedges. Her pink hair was tied up in a high ponytail reaching her waist. White hoops in her ears and a white headband in her hair. She was typing on the touch screen tablet. Locking in all the problems with her patients teeth. Her black wolf nails clicking against the screen. Once she was done she put the tablet into the container on the wall and sat at the station. She smiled a brilliant smile and the little boy and said " Okay sweetheart, ill be your dentist today and we're going to get your teeth squeaky clean. What's your name Hun". The little boy gave her a shy smile and said " Hirohito". Sakura giggled at the cute blush adorning his cheeks. She said " That's a lovely name". She handed him and pair of glasses and tied a bib around his neck. She turned the light on him and said " Now give me a big ahhhh". The little opened his mouth saying saying " Ahhhh" . Sakura said a quick 'good boy' and gently scraped the extra food off his teeth. After that she applied the bubblegum tasting toothpaste and brushed his teeth. She sprayed his teeth with the water and used the suction cup to get it all out of his mouth. She told him to swish the mouth wash and she suction cupped that out to, doing the same process with the water. Then she flossed his teeth and said "You're all done". He smiled and stood up. She took his tiny hand in hers. Grabbing the tablet again. She led him over to the box of toys and said " You can pick a prize". The cute boy leaned over the side of the box and picked up and little red ball that had a 'H' on it. She smiled and picked up the 5 year old. While holding him, she sent a report to the copy machine and picked up the papers. She opened the door and called back the father " Damien Hinatori". A man about 25 or 26 stood up and followed her back. Sakura sat down at her computer and said " He's cavity free and he seems to be doing all right, his next appointment is 6 months from now on July 6th, and your ready to go." She handed him the papers with the information and he said " Thank you". She led them back out to the front and closed the door after them. She called over to the lady at the desk and said " Alright, I'm checking out. See ya' tomorrow Yuna" she got a quick ' Okay,have a good night'. She grabbed her leather purse and put her tablet inside and grabbed her knitted scarf and slid her card on the checkout pad and was out the door. She walked over to the Rose Royce and got in the driver side. She closed the door and took out her phone and texted Sasuke saying ' I'll be home in 15 minutes, ill stop by subway and get something to eat'. Not even 2 minuted later she got a text back saying ' Okay, ill see you in a hour. I Wont be home till 3'. She texted back an 'Okay' and buckled up and pulled away from the parking spot. While driving she turned on the radio and listened to the music "_ I walked the line, the line I choose, _  
_I see the people in front of me _  
_I climbed the wall, the wall of news, _  
_I watched them show the tragedy. _

_If you were me, could you defend _  
_the given rights to all of man? _  
_Let's fuck the world with all it's trend _  
_They say it's all about to end._ " Sakura listened to the song and thought '_what an odd song'_. She changed the station to a softer song and on came her favorite song '_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care'. _As she pulled up to a subway she ordered the usual. Sasuke's foot long and her regular tuna. He gave her the sandwiches and smoothie and coke, and she drove off towards home.

**..:Sasuke's P.O.V:..**

Sasuke sat at the briefing table listening to Kakashi talk about the future plans. During the briefing Sasuke heard the word infection and wondered if Sakura was alright. 30 Minutes past and Sasuke only got more worried, until he received a text from her saying she was on her way home and picking up food. 30 more minutes passed and finally the briefing was over. Sasuke wore a black knitted coat, a white shirt underneath and black skinny's, with white low top converse. Sasuke quickly said his goodbyes to his co-workers and comrades and walked out to the bullet Bentley. He got inside and called Sakura. While it dialed he started the car and pulled away from the parking lot. She finally picked up and said " Hey Sasu, what's up?". Sasuke answered her quickly " Did you get home already babe". She hummed a mhmm indicating she was eating. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh of relief and answered " Well im on my way i love you". She responded " I love you too, oh and can you pick up some Doritos please. Sasuke only said a quick 'Fine' and hung up. Sasuke pulled up to a small market and went inside. He scanned the isle until he saw the one that labeled 'Snacks'. He picked up a family sized bag of Doritos and payed the cashier 3.49, and left. Sasuke drove down the brightly lighted streets until he came upon their house. He parked the car and shut it off crabbing his phone and her chips and locking the car door, continued up to the front door. He unlocked the house door and walked inside. He seen Sakura's wedges in the shoe rack and put his in too. He walked into the dining room area and saw her at the table eating and typing away at the touch Imac laptop. He silently waled over to her and kissed the back of her neck, laying the chips down on the table. She leaned back into his touch and sighed in content. He said in his deep low voice " How was work?". She shrugged and said "Usual You?". Sasuke laid his head in the crook of her neck "Boring". He kissed her neck one last time and stood up straight. He grabbed his sandwich off the table top and said "Did you get my favorite". Sakura nodded and he opened the Doritos and took a bite out of his sandwich. Sakura handed him his coke and he took and sip from it. Sakura wrapped up the remains of her sandwich and walked over to the fridge. She touched the screen that said 'Keep Fresh' and a slot opened on the bottom she put the sandwich in the are and closed it. She walked back over to the table and sipped her smoothie and ate some Doritos. Sasuke finished his sandwich quicker then expected and threw the wrapper in the trash and drank the rest of the soda throwing that in the garbage too. Sakura shut down the computer and laid it on the couch in the living room. She put the chips up in the cabinet and put her smoothie in the freezer. She turned around to come face to chest with Sasuke. He was 6'4" while she was 5'3". She squeaked and he chuckled at her cuteness. He leaned down and captured her full pink lips in a kiss and untied her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair that now reached under her butt. He picked her up bridle style and walked out of the kitchen the motion sensor lights turning off as he left. He quickly typed in the code and the house went on lock down. His lips never leaving Sakura's, he carried her up the spiral stairs with ease. He walked into their bedroom shutting the door behind him. He set her down on the floor and kissed down her neck, teasing and nibbling on the flesh. She gasped and grabbed his raven locked in her tiny hands. He took her phone out of her pocket and laid it on the dresser. He took off her scrub top and removed her shorts along with it. Leaving in her black lace underwear and bra. He removed his shirt and kissed the tops of her breast and rubbed her panty covered sex. She moaned into his neck and grind against his hand. He smirked and slowly unclasped her bra. The bra hit the white carpet without a sound and he squeezed her 32 C Sized breast gently . She moaned and tried to create more friction. He played with her erect nipples gently. He turned her around and took her right nipple into his mouth. He bit it rough but at the same gently, causing her to throw her head back and let out a low moan. He slid her underwear off her legs and picked her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bathroom and stumbled inside, he set her down on the counter and removed his pants and his boxers. He turned on the shower and went back to kissing her. He went down on his knees and kissed up her thigh slowly. Once he reached her womanhood he blew air on it causing her to let out a mewl. He took her pearl into his mouth and sucked it gently running his tongue over it. She let out a loud moan and pushed into his mouth even more. He ran his tongue over entire woman and pushed it inside her tight walls, twisting and rotating inside her. She shook and moaned showing she had came. He stood up and picked her up placing her in the shower. She turned to him and got down on her knees in front of him. He placed his hand on the shower wall to balance himself as she took his erect member into her mouth. She pumped the last few inches she couldn't get into her mouth. She bobbed her hand up and down on his member causing him to groan and fist his hand in her hair. His member reached its full 10 inches and she started to try to deep throat him. He let out a loud groan and shot his seed down her throat. She let go of his member with a wet pop and he helped her stand up. He turned her around and she placed her hands on the foggy glass doors. He grabbed a hold of his member and ran it over her lips, before slowly pushing into her. She let out a moan and pushed against him. He grabbed her hips and started slowly thrusting into her. She moaned and let out a string of incoherent words, Sasuke identified as " Oh God..Faster". He smirked and began pushing into her faster. She pressed against the glass, causing her nipples to rub against the cold fogged glass. His thrust started to become rash,hard, and fast. Sakura screamed his name over and over again, which only increased his pride. His thrust soon started to become hasty and he released his seed into her tight womanhood. Her following in pursuit. She let out one last moan before pressing her back against his chest. She panted and he kissed up her neck and cheeks, all the way to her lips. After they pulled apart Sasuke said " Your on the pill right". She hmmed and nodded. He lathered her body in cool berry mist body wash and washed her hair with the lavender blossoms. She sat down on the little seat off to the side and Sasuke washed himself with old spice. After they got out, they brushed their teeth and hair and Sasuke changed into his pajama pants,without a shirt, showing off his tatted, and muscular body. Sakura changed into one of his shirts that split down the middle showing off the curves of her boos and reached mid thigh. She wore her girl boxers and white socks that reached mid calf. Sasuke looked at her and said " You're trying to get fucked again aren't you." She hit his shoulder and giggled and crawled under the silk sheets and laid down. Sasuke followed shutting off the lights after he picked up all the discarded clothes and put them in the basket. He got into the bed and wrapped his arm around Sakura's tiny waist. He buried his face into her hair and said " Love You Night". She responded "Love You Too, Goodnight". And they both fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming about one another.


End file.
